Un Amor imposible
by Harukaioh
Summary: U.A. michiru comprometida?... ahora que pasara... pobre haruka, lograra ella poner en claro los sentimientos de michiru? o simplemente se mantendra al margen...
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

Holas! Jeje despued de haber leido muchos fics, por fin me anime a hacer el mio, y lo pienso hacer sobre mis personajes favoritos que son Haruka y Michiru, espero que les guste…

Capitulo 1:

Haruka es una muchacha que vive a las afueras de la ciudad de tokio, es la hermana de en medio de una familia disfuncional, y el hecho de estar entre dos hermanos le han formado una personalidad muy peculiar, su madre y padre siempre la han reprendido por su manera de ser, pero ella ya no puede seguir así.

A sus catorce años de edad se ha hecho famosa por el talento natural que tiene por los deportes, cosa que a sus padres no le agrada.

-no se por que te gusta tanto hacer eso, solo es una perdida de tiempo

-no es cierto madre! Es algo que a mi me gusta mucho y yo no lo considero perdida de tiempo!

- tu madre tiene razón, es mejor que nos hagas caso y dejes de hacer eso y te pongas a estudiar que buena falta te hace

- pues no lo hare! –Va corriendo a su habitación y azota la puerta con fuerza- no es posible, no se hasta cuanto voy aguantar estar así –Se tira sobre la cama-.

A ella le gustaba que sus padres estubieran de acuerdo, lo malo es que solo lo hacian cuando la reprendian por algo…

Pero no toda su vida fue asi, hubo un tiempo donde todo era felicidad para la familia.

_**Flashback**_

_-hola amor como te fue en el trabajo –va y lo abraza del cuello y le da un delicado beso en los labios-._

_-muy bien querida hoy me acaban de ascender, y mañana hare un viaje de negocios, estare fuera una semana. Vamos a festejar todos, hoy cenaremos fuera!_

_-Siiiii! –Todos los niños responden al unísono-._

Si lo recuerdo, hasta esa edad, a mis 7 años yo era muy feliz. Pero cuando papa se fue a ese viaje, queria verlo otra vez, pero cuando volvio todo se tornó diferente

_**Flashback**_

_-No se ni por que volviste! Te hubieras quedado allá con esa… -No termina de decir la frase cuando es abofeteada por su marido-_

_-Callate! Dejala en paz, ella es todo lo que tu nunca seras, ella si me es fiel!... y tu! –Voltea ver a la pequeña de ojos verdes- por que no ta vas a cambiar esas fachas por una ropa mas femenina eh? –la carga del cuello de la camisa- _

_-Papá dejala en paz! –interviene es hermano mayor Hiroshi- ella no tiene la culpa de sus discusiones._

_-Cállate –arroja a Haruka al suelo- mejor vallanse… ya!..._

Pero sus recuerdos son interrumpidos por unos gritos que se escuchan desde la cocina, pero a ella no parece importarle, puesto que eso es cosa de todos los dias. Hasta que de repente escucho que algo se rompe, es entonces que se levanta de la cama y va corriendo a ver lo ocurrido.

Cuando llega abajo se encuentra con su mama reincorporándose de una caída y un par de platos rotos.

-que ha pasado por aquí –pregunta Haruka muy exaltada-

-Mi padre estaba dictutiendo con mamá, y Helios quiso intervenis, pero papa se violento, mama quiso intervenis entre ellos dos y salio lastimada

-Es la ultima vez que le tocas un pelo a mi madre –toma a su padre del cuello de la camisa- no te voy a permitir que la sigas lastimando

-yo le hare lo que se me venga en gana –la empuja, pero ella no accede a su forcejeo- vaya… creo que competir contra chicos te ha convertido en uno

-Y si así es que! – le tira un puñetazo en la cara el cual lo deja inconciente-

-Calma Haruka, lo mejor es que nos vallamos todos de aquí y dejemos a este ser despreciable –dice Helios con una mirada de odio-

-Vayanse ustedes, yo me quedo aquí con el

-Pero Hiroshi, ven con nosotros

-no, yo deseo quedarme con mi padre, además no puedo dejar la Universidad tirada, váyanse ustedes

-esta bien, hasta luego Hiroshi –ayuda a su mamá- madre será mejor que nos vayamos ya…

Esa fue la última vez que Haruka y Helios vieron a su hermano mayor, yéndose a vivir a Osaka, en donde Haruka, Helios y su madre volverian a hacer sus vidas…

Ella es Michiru una Joven de hermosos ojos azules y cabello color aguamarina, vive con sus padres en una mansión en Tokyo, siempre esta mostrando un semblante feliz aunque el dia no vaya bien para ella, tiene talentos artisticos que le han ayudado a llevar su nombre en alto, cosa que a ella no le importa mucho.

-Michiru, hija, date prisa o llegaremos tarde a la fiesta, y recuerda que ahí nos espera el joven Alex.

-Si madre –sale de la alberca y se pone una toalla en los hombros-

A michiru le encantaba la natacion, por algo que ni ella misma podia entender, se sentia completa estando ahí bajo el agua. Aunque aquel incidente le hubiera hecho opinar lo contrario durante años…

_**Flashback**_

_Era un viaje en un crucero de lujo, donde sus padres decidieron ir de vacaciones a ese lugar por que ahí iba a ser el debut artistico de su hija de nueve años._

_-Michiru, hija, alejate de el barandal, podrias caerte_

_-No te preocupes mamá, estare bien, al cabo que ya se nadar –sonrie-_

_-Pero no es lo mismo, sera mejor que te vayas a arreglas para la presentación_

_-Si madre –trata de separarse pero su vestido queda atorado, y al tratar de safarlo cae al agua-_

_-auxilio!... alguien ayude a mi hija…_

_Eso es lo unico que recuerda de esa ocacion, lo siguiente en su memoria es que estaba en el hospital._

Las fiestas a las que asistia eran muy distinguidas, en las que iba pura gente rica y con altos puestos en la politica y sociedad. A Michiru en realidad le aburrian esas fiestas donde todos presumian sus fortunas y de cómo las conseguian a costa de humillar a la demas gente. Ella solo iba por que su madre la llevaba, pero a veces se preguntaba si algun dia podria hacer algo por ella misma.

-Buenas noches Michiru cuanto tiempo sin vernos –la saluda un Joven moreno y de cabellos negros (bastante apuesto hagan de cuenta Darien pero morenito).

-Buenos días joven Alex, como ha estado

-Bien, aunque esperaba que por todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos al menos me llamaras por mi nombre y hubiera mas confianza entre nosotros.

-No crea que por conocerme nueve años va a tener ventaja sobre los demás –hace una sonrisa dulce-

-Pero algo he de tener yo que los demás no tienen –le agarra la mano- que tal si nos vamos de aquí, parece que esta fiesta se esta tornando un poco aburrida.

-Me parece buena idea, pero dígame adonde me va a llevar

-Pues la llevare a un restaurant muy famoso que queda cerca de aquí

-Esta bien, acepto su invitacion, solo por que lo tomare como despedida

-A que te refieres? –pregunto Alex con un tono algo triste-

-El dia de mañana me ire a vivir a Osaka, a estudiar alla

-Ohhh… lamento oir eso, bueno ni modo, haber cuando me reuno contigo –dice muy convencido-

-No creas que es muy necesario –sonríe al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo-, no te creas, me dara mucho gusto tenerte alla como amigo…


	2. Chapter 2 Encuentro

Han pasado cuatro años desde que se fueron a vivir a Osaka, la madre de Haruka murió hace dos años y este y su hermano viven en un departamento, pero haruka tiene otro aparte (tal vez para hacer de las suyas no creen?), acaba de entrar a una prestigiada universidad en la carrera Ingeniería.

-Cielos Haruka por fin tu primer día de universidad –se abalanza sobre el- y dime que se siente ser niña grande en?

-Pues igual que siempre sabes que no hay mucha diferencia, ya que ahí también me uniré al club de atletismo, bueno me voy por que se me hace tarde, nos vemos en la noche –sale y arranca su carro-

Cuando llega a la universidad se da cuenta que ya es bastante tarde así que decide mejor ir a la cafetería a desayunar algo.

Cuando va caminando se tropieza con una muchacha de cabello color aguamarina

-Oh! Discúlpame, no quería… yo… lo siento –lo dice con algo de sinceridad-

-No se preocupe Joven, pero le recomiendo que mire hacia donde va caminando si no quiere que la próxima persona que atropelle si le haga daño

-Pues gracias, lo tomare en cuenta. Pero dime cual es su nombre señorita –sonríe-

-Usted cree que le voy a dar mi nombre a un extraño? –Le sonríe con complicidad-

-Bueno, si a eso vamos, yo soy Haruka Tenoh y voy en primer semestre, tengo 18 años y vivo por aquí cerca, me voy a inscribir en el club de atletismo, y…-es interrumpido por Michiru-

-Que es esto, una entrevista? -pone cara de asombro por la reacción de haruka hacia su comentario-

-No, dijiste que no le darías tu nombre a un desconocido, así que quise decirte todo sobre mi –se le acerca- y dime, ahora me lo dirás?

-muy gracioso joven Tenoh, pero no crea que va a ser tan fácil

-bueno me gustan los retos, y dime…

-cielos! Ya es tarde, lo siento joven, pero tengo que irme, talvez nos veamos luego –se retira-

-si, talvez… -continua su camino-

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, y había llegado la hora de que fuera a ver al entrenador de atletismo.

-Oiga, usted es el entrenador Konnan?

-Si, usted ha de ser el famoso corredor Haruka Tenoh

-Famoso, naaa solo hago lo que me gusta, he venido a formar parte de su equipo

-Mmm… esta bien, puedes formar parte del equipo, pero te advierto que no aceptare que ninguno de mis muchachos se quiera sentir mas que los demás

-No hay problema entrenador, cuando empiezo con las pruebas

-Pues mañana, por que hoy no tendremos entrenamiento ya que tengo una junta por lo de la competencia que tendré la próxima semana

-tendrá una competencia la próxima semana?... y no podría participar yo

-Lo siento Jovencito, pero los que van a competir han estado entrenando todas las vacaciones, y no se me haría justo que alguien que no entrena vaya

-pero señor –cierra los ojos y hace ademanes con las manos- usted sabe que yo entreno todos los días, y me considero apto de competir

-Pero yo soy el entrenador y yo soy el que decido quien va y quien no va a competir, así que espera a que haya otra

Con esa frase, el entrenador dejo a Haruka toda desconcertada en la pista.

-Demonios! –Golpea el suelo con el puño-

-Valla, con esa agresividad dudo que alguien te admita en un equipo

-uh? –voltea para ver de quien se trata- ohh eres tu Ukino, solo estaba…- es interrumpido por su amigo-

-Golpeando es suelo por que seguro el entrenador no te dejo competir verdad? –Haruka se queda sorprendido por la acertacion de su amiga-

-Vaya, se ve que me conoces bien –sonríe-, pero bueno debo irme, lo siento por dejarte sola pero…

-No te preocupes, yo me quedare a entrenas, yo si voy a ir a la competencia –pone una sonrisa de victoria XD-

-Bueno nos vemos luego…

Cuando estaba yéndose, se topo con la alberca techada, y entro para ver que veía, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a aquella chica de cabello aguamarina, así que decidió ir a saludarla (si claro ¬¬) cuando esta salía de la alberca.

-Pero que bien nadas sirena –le rodea los hombros con una toalla-

-Vaya gracias…te conozco?

-Uh? –Levanta una ceja como signo de molestia-

-no te creas solo es una broma, así que sueles espiar a las del equipo de natación eh?

-Mmm pues solo cuando son tan lindas como tu –se le acerca peligrosamente-, y ahora sirena, me dirás tu nombre?

-Sirena? –se aleja de el-

-Bueno de alguna forma debía llamarte, y cuando te vi nadar no encontré otra mejor que esa, por que, no te gusta?

-Pues no me molesta, bueno me tengo que ir a cambiar

-y no me vas a decir tu nombre?

-pues no has hecho nada para merecerlo –sonríe-

-ohh… ya veo, que tal si salimos a comer helado eh?

-Bueno, creo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que aceptare tu invitación.

-ohh que mala eres

-yo no soy mala, bueno me voy a cambiar, espérame aquí.

No tardo mucho para que saliera la Jovencita de los vestidores y se reuniera con haruka, ahora se dirigian al estacionamiento para llegar al auto de Haruka. Pero haruka, por una extraña razon, le gustaba estar con esa chica que lo hacia sentir extraño, una sensación que ni el mismo conocia y que le interesaba conover (¿que curiosito no ¬¬?)

-bueno ya llegamos –se baja y v a abrirle la puerta a ella-

-oh, que bien, ya habia visto este lugar antes, pero nunca habia venido a tomar helado aquí

-pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo no? Pasemos –la lleva hacia una mesa enfrente de un ventanal con vista a un lago- te gusta?

-es hermoso, como para una pintura…

-pero no mas hermoso que tu… -se le queda viendo fijamente y se le acerca-

-eh?... yo… -se sonroja levemente y desvia su mirada- bien te dire mi nombre

-Genial! –se aleja- yo pensé que nunca lo ibas a hacer

-Me llamo Michiru Kaiou…

-Asi que ese es el nombre de la sirena eh?

-si, ese es… lo quiero de fresa

-que?

-mi helado o acaso solo me pediste que viniera para darte mi nombre, vaya joven tenoh no me lo esperaba de usted

-oh si!... ya los voy a pedir, y dime sirena, que hace una señorita como usted en este lugar, que yo sepa usted pudo haber ido a la universidad de Tokio

-pues…-su semblante se torna serio- solo me gusto la universidad de aquí

Haruka al notar su cambio decidio mejor no insistir en ese tema.

Cuando terminaron de comer el helado, Haruka se disponia a llevar a Michiru a su casa.

-Dejame aquí, de aquí puedo llegar

-Pero no te preocupes, yo te puedo llevar a tu casa

-no, capaz de que llegas y me raptas

-bueno –sonríe- ganas no me faltan, ya ándale, dime donde es, capaz de que te dejo aquí y alguien mas lo hace

Michiru accede a la petición de Haruka, y le enseña su casa y el, al verla, se queda boquiabierto por el tamaño de la mansión.

-sabes? si sigues con la boca abierta podrias comerte una mosca –con su mano cierra la boca de Haruka-

-Perdona es que me impresiono el tamaño de tu casa, y dime, vives tu sola?

-Si, bueno nos vemos luego… adios –da media vuelta y se va, cuando ella entra a su casa Haruka arranca eñ carro-

-cielos debo estar loco…


	3. Chapter 3 Verdades

Capítulo 3.- Verdades

Habían pasado varios días y no había uno en donde Haruka y Michiru se encontraran y conversaban, ambas se sentían mejor en presencia de la otra, se llevaban cada vez mejor…

Haruka estaba caminando por la escuela, solo pensaba en que este día era el cumpleaños de su padre, y esta fecha siempre lo ponían muy triste, no se acordaba por que, cuando eso paso era una niña, y por la impresión bloqueo el recuerdo, pero siempre ese día le bajaba el ánimo. Pero sin darse cuenta chocó con una alumna que se encontraba de espaldas a ella.

-oh! Perdone yo… -se queda atónito por la impresión, era la mujer mas linda que había visto-

-pero que mirada tan penetrante tiene joven Tenoh

-Sirena?... –se queda en shock al reconocerle la voz, ese día Michiru se había arreglado completamente diferente, llevaba ropa que se le ceñía al cuerpo, dejando ver lo bien dotada que estaba, su cabello suelto, y esos hermosos ojos de mar que habían llamado la atención de la rubia desde el primer día que la conoció-

-pero si solo me arregle un poco mas de lo normal, no es como para que me desconozcas

-No, es solo que hoy te ves mas hermosa –dijo eso sin pensar y cuando se dio cuenta de ello se puso rojo de la pena-… lo siento, se me salio…

-No te preocupes al contrario –se le acerca para decirle algo al oído- gracias amor –se vuelve a separar-.

Haruka no puede hacer nada mas que ponerse mas rojo, cosa que a Michiru le divertía mucho, por alguna extraña razón la presencia de Haruka la hacia sentir bien

-Bueno es tarde, nos vemos luego Haru –empieza a caminar pero Haruka la detiene agarrándole la mano-

-oye… quieres ir a pasear saliendo de la escuela… claro si no tienes nada mas que hacer

-será un placer, nos vemos saliendo de mi entrenamiento de Natación. –Se va caminando hacia su salón-

Haruka estaba tan impaciente por que el día terminara que no puso atención a ninguna de sus clases, algunos maestros se molestaron y le sacaron del salón, así que haruka opto por no entrar a la ultima hora y se fue a la pista de atletismo, ahí se encontró al equipo que iba a participar en la competencia que iba a ser el día siguiente, por lo que toda la mañana y parte de la tarde iban a entrenar. Así que se acerco para ver como practicaban.

-en sus marcas… listos!...fuera! –Se escucho decir del entrenador-

Las competidoras salieron muy parejas, pero al final Ukino quedo en primero con una diferencia de dos metros.

-excelente tiempo Ukino, te aseguro que si corres así mañana, serás la indiscutible ganadora

-gracias… entrenador… -apenas y puede hablar por la falta de aire-

-buen tiempo Ukino –se escucha decir a Haruka- pero te falta meterle más velocidad al arranque y acelerar un poco mas al final, para que disminuyas tu tiempo unos segundos –el entrenador se enoja al escuchar ese comentario-

-y tu podrías hacerlo mejor?

-Le aseguro que si, ahorita si quiere corro contra los hombres, por mi no hay problema

-no te pondré contra mi equipo varonil, tu nunca podrías llegarles ni a tres metros de distancia, eres una mujer, mejor espérate un poco mas para que corras contra las mujeres

-si tiene miedo de que humille a sus hombres pues…

-como quieras, luego no quiero ver lloriqueos eh?

Haruka va a la pista, ni siquiera se pone los tenis, se acomoda en el tercer carril, se prepara e inmediatamente el entrenador da la salida. Ella empieza con mucha rapidez y les saca ventaja a los demás, y para el final acelera aun más ganándoles a los demás con cinco metros de ventaja

-Esto es asombroso –dice el entrenador al ver el tiempo hecho por Haruka-

-Y como me vio, cree que me falta algo? –hace la pregunta con un tono de arrogancia. Ve su reloj de mano y se da cuenta de la hora que es- valla creo que debo irme, nos vemos luego entrenador –se va corriendo hacia la alberca para allí esperar a Michiru-

Cuando Haruka entra al área de la alberca ve a Michiru en el agua y se queda viéndola y sin darse cuenta se queda absorto en sus pensamientos y no ve que Michiru se le acerca.

-si sigue viendo la alberca así la va a secar

-oh, no, es solo que estaba viendo a tu equipo entrenar

-si se nota que las estaba viendo, y muy detenidamente por lo que veo

-Jaja dime a caso son celos los que percibo? –En tono de juego-

-tal vez –le sigue el juego- será mejor que me de prisa y me valla a cambiar, antes de que empieces a coquetear con una de mis compañeras

-no te preocupes sirena, sabes que yo te soy fiel solo a ti, además no hay mujer en este gimnasio que te supere en belleza

-cielos tu si que te inspiras cuando adulas a alguien –sonríe, da media vuelta y va hacia los vestidores-

-pues… solo cuando estoy contigo -lo dice para si mismo-

Michiru no tardo mucho en salir de los vestidores para reunirse con Haruka de nuevo. Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento sin decir una palabra, incluso después de haber arrancado el carro.

-y… a donde me vas a raptar hoy eh?

-pues ya veras, es una sorpresa, en tu casa no se enojan si no llegas a dormir?

-perdón? –cara de sorprendida 00!-

-Jaja es que hoy te voy a llevar a Tokio, vamos, no te preocupes por ropa

-un momento… como que a Tokio?

-Vamos no te enojes, apoco no te dejan pasar un fin con tu mejor amigo?

-No es eso… es que… es de allá de donde vengo, y no quiero volver

-ohh… es eso, no te preocupes, no te llevare a tu casa si no quieres, te quedaras en la mía

-bueno, con que me prometas no abusar de mí, ni pedir recompensa a mis padres… –Haruka se sorprende por el comentario-

-Que! Pero que dices, yo no haría algo así, que no me conoces? –Michiru solo ríe por el comportamiento de Haruka (vaya que se divierte molestándola .)-

-ya ya tranquilo, solo bromeaba, está bien acepto ir contigo, cuando estaremos de vuelta

-pero no pensaba preguntarte, por si no te das cuenta y estamos por salir de Osaka. Y volveremos hasta el miércoles

-y la escuela?

-No te enteraste? No va a haber clases hasta el jueves por el 50 aniversario de la institución, así que decidí irme de vacaciones con mi mejor amiga

-Oh gracias

-Pero como Ukino no pudo venir entonces mejor te traje a ti –no termina de decir eso cuando recibió un golpe de parte de Michiru- ouch! XxU

-Muy gracioso Haru

-Jaja no es cierto, solo bromeaba, sabes que yo le soy fiel a mi sirena

Durante el viaje estaban hablando de varias cosas, hasta que Michiru por el cansancio se quedo dormida, a haruka le enternecía verla dormir, pero no quería parar, quería llegar rápido a Tokio, deseaba mucho ver a su hermano, aunque le daba algo de preocupación dejar a Helios solo. Cuando llegaron a Tokio fueron directamente a la casa de haruka.

-Muy bien llegamos, esta es mi casa, si quieres vamos primero a comprarte algo de ropa, a menos que te quieras vestir como yo.

-Mejor vayamos a mi casa

-Pero dijiste que no querías ir

-No te preocupes, no creo que alguien se vaya a dar cuenta de que fue, además hoy han de andar en una fiesta.

-Vaya se ve que conoces a tus padres, bueno vayamos.

-Se dirigen a la mansión de Michiru según las señas que ella le daba a Haruka, pero esta queda boca abierta al ver semejante tamaño de casa. Ellos entraron por la puerta que estaba en la parte de atrás y fueron rápidamente al cuarto de Michiru.

-Y yo creí que tu casa de Osaka estaba grande –voltea a ver a Michiru y nota una cara de Melancolía- te sucede algo?

-no, es solo que esta casa me trae tantos recuerdos –se sienta en la cama-

-Y dime, por que decidiste ir a estudiar a Osaka si la universidad de Tokio tiene la misma carrera –el ambiente se inunda de un silencio incomodo, Michiru solo agacha la cabeza sin pronunciar nada- vamos dime –le agarra de las manos- sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

-la verdad es por que yo estoy cansada de las vanalidades, ir a fiestas en las que solo presumen riquezas que consiguen con el esfuerzo de los demás, mi madre solo quiere que yo sea la persona que ella no pudo ser, quiere que me case con la persona que ella ha escogido para mi desde hace tiempo.

-y por que no ha conseguido que te cases eh?

-ella cree que tengo una relación formal con un amigo llamado Alex, le pedí ayuda a mi amigo con eso y desde ahí no me ha insistido con ningún otro muchacho. Y para escaparme de todo eso le dije a mi mama que me iría a estudiar a Osaka

-Oh ya entiendo, pero no es solo eso lo que te tiene así verdad?

-Pues… -mira el reloj- cielos es tarde, mis padres están por llegar, será mejor que nos vayamos

-está bien –agarra la maleta de Michiru y se van.

El viaje de regreso a casa de Haruka se hizo eterno por el enorme silencio que había hasta que Michiru decidió hablar

-y… tu por que te fuiste a Osaka

-pues mi madre tenia problemas con mi padre y se separaron, a mi y a mi hermano menor Helios nos toco irnos con ella

-así que tienes un hermano menor

-y uno mayor –sonríe-

-no me habías dicho que tenias hermanos, y por que los separaron.

-En realidad mi hermano quiso quedarse con mi padre por que estaba estudiando la Universidad aquí –detiene el carro en frente de la casa y va a abrirle la puerta a Michiru, se lleva su maleta-

-Y no va a haber problema con tu papa si venimos sin avisar?

-No te preocupes –entran a la casa y se dirigen a una habitación- mi padre hace mucho que no vive aquí, el… se fue –pone cara de molestia y melancolía-

-Entonces quien cuida esta casa –desvía un poco la conversación al ver la reacción de la rubia-

-Mi hermano, pero al parecer el se encuentra en un viaje de Negocios

-Así que me trajiste a esta casa para estar tu y yo solos? Vaya que bien planeado, pero no creas que accedo fácil eh?

-Que? –Se sonroja- no es lo que crees, bueno iré a darme una ducha para dormir, que descanses

-Esta bien Haruka –cierra la puerta y se mete a la regadera-

Cuando Michiru salio de bañarse vio con gran asombro que haruka estaba en su recamara sentada en su cama viéndola seriamente, bueno a quien no le llamaría la atención una muchacha saliendo del baño con solo cubierta con una toalla que tapaba sus partes importantes.

-vaya y ahora te dispones a espiar chicas? –Lo dice en tono de burla-

-no es eso, es solo que venia por ti para llevarte a cenar, pues espérate y me cambio, ahorita te alcanzo en la sala

-está bien

Haruka se apresuro a salir para dejarla cambiarse, estaba impaciente por llevarla a su lugar favorito, imaginar que viajo todo el día para pasar unas bonitas vacaciones con la muchacha que le gustaba… pero cuando ella supiera la verdad tal vez todo cambiaria, o amenos eso es lo que Haruka pensaba. Michiru bajo las escaleras con un vestido blanco que se le ceñía al cuerpo, su cabello suelto y un maquillaje que le hacia resaltar su belleza.

-Sirena… -no puede ni hablar por la impresión- creí que después de verte arreglada en la escuela no podías ponerte mas hermosa, pero veo que me equivoqué

-si me sigue adulando así joven Tenoh me va a hacer creer todas las cosas que dice

-pues créelas por que son verdad –dobla su brazo para que la chica se sujete de el- nos vamos?

-adelante

Salen a caminar como una o dos cuadras hasta que llegaron a un restauran con vista a un lago, y como era de noche la luna y las estrellas iluminaban el lugar y le daba un encanto muy romántico (como saben la casa de Haruka esta a las afueras de la ciudad, así que no hay mucha civilización, por eso el cielo se ve en todo su esplendor)

-Por lo que veo Joven Tenoh parece que a usted le gustan los lugares con vista al lago verdad?

-Pues adivinaste, además este restaurant es de la familia, así que después de comer pasearemos un poco por la orilla del lago, ven, vamos a entrar –se dirige con Michiru a una mesa con ventanales para poder ver el lago-

Piden su comida y cenan mientras platican de cosas sin sentido, y algunas preguntas personales, pero ninguno de los dos desea preguntarle al otro más a profundidad sobre su vida antes de Osaka. Cuando hubieron terminado de comer salen por la puerta trasera y van a un pequeño Jardín que se encontraba a la orilla del lago…

- es un hermoso lago… -rompe el silencio Michiru-

-Si, tan pacífico es muy relajante ponerse a la orilla y sentir su tranquilidad.

-Oh ahora me saliste poeta?

-No es eso, es solo que este es mi lugar favorito desde que era niño, y es por eso que en Osaka voy tanto a ese lugar, por que de cierta manera me recuerda aquí –abraza a Michiru por la cintura con uno de sus brazos-

-Supongo que has de extrañar mucho este lugar verdad?

-A veces, pero como podría extrañar este pequeño lago si en tus ojos veo el mar… -la abraza con ambos brazos y la estrecha para si-

-yo…

-Michiru…-le acaricia la mejilla con su mano- no se si sea un buen momento pero quiero decírtelo antes de que alguien mas lo haga

-Dime Haru –continúan abrazados-

-Yo… soy una chica

-Uh? -Se separa por un momento, luego le sonríe y lo vuelve a abrazar- no te preocupes, yo ya lo sabía y no me importa, solo me alegro que me hayas compartido ese secreto conmigo, por que tú eres mi amiga y yo te quiero mucho y… -Es interrumpida por un tierno beso que la rubia dejo en sus labios-…


	4. Chapter 4 Paseo

-Eres la persona que mas quiero en este mundo, y a pesar de que apenas nos conocimos te has ganado mi corazón por esa sonrisa de Ángel y esos ojos de mar que te caracterizan –agarra la mano de Michiru y le pone una pulsera de plata- esto es algo muy especial que debes usar siempre para que me recuerdes.

-Haruka yo no se que decir… no me lo esperaba

-no digas nada, no estoy pidiendo nada, solo deseo que esto no cambie nada las cosas, eres una gran amiga y yo te quiero mucho y me dolería que me dejaras de hablar

No te preocupes haruka, yo también te quiero mucho

Ambos se sientan en el pasto cubriéndose del frío y se quedan ahí un buen rato hasta que el sueño empezó a invadirlos.

-será mejor irnos a descansar –toma a Michiru y se la lleva a la casa-

Ya en la casa se quedan en el pasillo platicando un rato

-Gracias por esta gran noche Haruka, te lo agradezco

-no hay por que, sabes que haría todo por mi Sirena –ambos ríen al unísono para después encaminarse a sus habitaciones-

A la mañana siguiente Haruka despertó muy temprano a Michiru, ya que ese día iban a ir a la playa y a pasear por la ciudad, y según Haruka para poder alcanzar a hacer todo lo que tenían planeado debían salir desde temprano.

-cielos no se por que las mujeres tardan tanto en arreglarse, solo deberían ponerse lo primero que se encuentran y ya

-mira quien lo dice, si tu aun no te has terminado de "arreglar", yo ya estoy lista

-oh es que… –cierra los ojos y hace ademanes con las manos- como puede Haruka Tenoh lucir en fachas, que pensarían los demás

-pero que modesto ¬¬

-anda vámonos

Durante la mañana se la pasaron recostados en la arena escuchando y sintiendo la brisa marina, a los dos les relajaba estar ahí, de vez en cuando entraban al mar a nadar, pero haruka le gustaba mas ver como se divertía su Sirena. Estaba feliz de estar cerca de la mujer que amaba que no le importaba lo que fuera pasar en el futuro ni lo que habría vivido en el pasado, solo le importaba lo que quería ahora y eso era estar al lado de Michiru

-Cielos el sol ha empezado a quemarme –llega Michiru sacando a Haruka de sus pensamientos-

-Entonces será mejor irnos, no quiero que lastimes tu piel –se levanta y la abraza- aunque me gustaría ver que tan bonita te pondrías con tu piel bronceada.

-Pues no creo que vayas a reconocerme –se separa de de haruka- si con el solo hecho de arreglarme mas hizo que me desconocieras ahora imagínate si me vez un poco mas morena –ríe-

-Ouch! golpe bajo anda vámonos pues, aun no terminamos de pasear, este es nuestro ultimo día aquí así que hay que disfrutarlo al máximo –le abre la puerta del carro a Michiru y posteriormente sube el-

-Y adonde me piensas llevar ahora Haru?

-Te llevare a la plaza que esta en el centro

-Oh! Que suave, nunca he ido a ese lugar

-Te va a gustar mucho ya veras –detiene el coche- mira ya llegamos

Caminaban por la plaza viendo los hermosos jardines que ahí se encontraban, Michiru no dejaba de sorprenderse por todas las cosas que había en Tokio y que no conocía, y como las iba a conocer si durante su niñez se la pasaba de cursos en cursos y de internados en internados.

-Te gusta?

-Este lugar es muy hermoso, como se nota que conoces el lado bello de Tokio

-Aquí es donde solíamos festejar nuestro cumpleaños mis hermanos y yo cuando éramos muy chicos, solía ser una tradición muy bonita

-Y por que dejaron de hacerlo? –Michiru baja su cabeza al notar la seriedad de Haruka- lo siento

-Lo que pasa es que mi padre se caso con mi madre teniendo ella a un hijo pequeño, que es mi hermano Hiro, vivieron muy felices hasta que mi madre le fue infiel a mi padre, de ahí nací yo, el nunca se lo perdono, pero se reconciliaron años después y nació mi hermano Helios, que es el único hijo legitimo de mi padre, pero la bomba estallo cuando mi madre se entero que mi padre tenia un amorío con una vieja de la alta sociedad y que había tenido un hijo de ella, fue de ahí cuando la familia se vino abajo y en mi casa no empezó a haber nada mas que discusiones.

-Oh… lo siento

-No te disculpes si no has hecho nada, además ya no me importa –se detienen en un restaurant- ven aquí vamos a comer –entran y se sientan en una mesa y ordenan lo que van a comer-

-Y no sabes nada de tu padre? –Volviendo a retomar la plática-

-No, lo último que supe es que se fue a vivir con esa señora –con tono de odio- pero yo ya te hable mucho de mí, cuéntame tu vida

-Yo… pues… ya te la conté, en mi casa te conté mi historia, acaso no lo recuerdas?

-Oh cierto ya se me había olvidado Jaja –pone su mano detrás de su nuca y sonríe-

Mientras ellos comían platicaban de cómo se les hacia el viaje, de que les había gustado, y cuando terminaron de comer continuaron con su recorrido por el parque hasta que el sol se empezó a meter fue cuando Haruka llevo a Michiru a una loma de la cual se veía toda la ciudad, y que pronto, ya que oscureciera, se alcanzarían a ver las estrellas en todo su esplendor.

-joven Tenoh no había notado su gusto obsesivo por las estrellas

-Acaso soy tan obvio, me fascina ver el firmamento, ver la vía Láctea y perderme en la hermosura de los astros, eso me da una tranquilidad inexplicable

-Se ve mas hermoso si lo tomas de esa forma –recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka- me siento feliz de estar aquí contigo, Si… estoy feliz de estar con mi mejor amiga –sale una gota de sudor de la frente de Haruka-

-A mi también me da gusto sirena…

Se quedaron ahí juntos por varias horas, platicando de lo que habían pasado, de lo que harían llegando a casa, en fin platicaban de muchas cosas para no tener que terminar esa velada tan especial que estaban viviendo las dos.

-Oye sirena, confías en mi? –pregunta Haruka con un tono serio-

-Si Haru, por que la pregunta –voltea a verla al notar la seriedad en su voz-

-Por que no esperas que me trague la historia de "estoy cansada de ser niña rica y por eso huí de casa", así que por favor dime… dime que te llevo a Osaka

-Bien… lo que pasa es que me enteré que mi papá tenia otra familia, es decir, tengo un hermano o hermana y no se donde esta, mis padres evitaban hablar de eso para que yo no me enterara, pero sin querer los escuche hablando del tema, y me harté por que quien sabe cuantas mentiras mas me esconden, a parte deseo buscar a mi hermano o hermana, además quiero hacerles ver que soy capaz de hacer las cosas por mi misma, por eso me fui, me canse de estar rodeada de mentiras y que mi madre me tenga como su títere haciendo lo que ella cree "mas correcto"… -su voz se quebranta- lo bueno es que Alex siempre ha estado ahí conmigo para apoyarme, es decir, el es la persona mas importante de mi vida

-Sirena… quieres mucho a Alex? –pregunta con un tono de preocupación, la verdad es que no quería escuchar la respuesta por temor a lo que Michiru le podía decir-

Michiru tardo en contestar la pregunta, ni ella misma sabia que decir, tal vez estaba insegura de sus sentimientos, tal vez es que no sabia con certeza lo que sentía por Alex.

-Yo… lo quiero mucho, el es un gran amigo de la infancia, pero bueno ya se esta haciendo noche, será mejor que nos empecemos a ir si es que queremos arreglar las maletas con tiempo

-si, tienes razón vámonos…

-cuando llegaron a la casa ambos se fueron hacia sus habitaciones para arreglar sus maletas, cuando hubieron terminado las subieron al carro de Haruka, para no perder tiempo en la mañana.

-Creo que ya esta todo listo –sonríe Michiru-

-Vaya te veo muy impaciente por que termine el viaje

-No, Jaja no me hagas caso, estoy loquita por que tengo sueño –se recarga en el hombro de Haruka- vaya estoy muy cansada

-Sirena… -dice Haruka en tono serio-

-Mmmm?... que pasa

-Estoy muy feliz de haber compartido estos maravillosos días contigo sirena –se pone de frente a ella, la abraza por la cintura y se acerca peligrosamente-

-No hagas esto… me pongo muy nerviosa cuando se me acercan así… -agacha la mirada un poco sonrojada-

-Hay chamaca –pasa su mano por una de sus mejillas y la acaricia con delicadeza- No has notado que me gusta ponerte nerviosa?

-Hay no digas eso –trata de ocultar su rostro ya que esta mas rojo que un tomate-

-Michiru… -se le acerco lentamente para depositar un beso en sus labios, un beso que pronto se encontró correspondido por su Sirena ya que esta lo abrazo-

Haruka se sentía en el cielo al besar a su Sirena, las sensaciones que le causaba estar tan cerca de ella la sacaban de control, ella empezó a acariciar la espalda de Michiru mientras que esta solo jugueteaba con su cabello. El beso se tornaba cada vez mas apasionado, haruka la cargo dirigiéndose a la habitación, cuando hubieron llegado ahí tropezaron con la cama cayendo Haruka sobe Michiru. Y se separaron un momento para tomar algo de aire. Haruka se le quedo viendo fijamente a Michiru, le encantaba ver esos ojos de mar en los cuales podía perderse con el simple hecho de que ellos la miraran. Lentamente empezó a besar su cuello

-Michiru… yo te amo… - dándole un tierno beso en los labios-

-Y yo a ti… Alex…


	5. Chapter 5 Visita inesperada

Haruka se incorporo rápidamente, había escuchado bien?? Era ese tal Alex la persona en la que Michiru pensaba mientras estaba con ella?, muchas dudas empezaron a brotar en su mente, y mientras tanto salio de la habitación dejando a Michiru ahí en el lugar en donde estaba.

Haruka entro a su habitación y se tiro en la cama "era lo mejor" pensaba, por que como un ser tan perfecto como su Sirena podría interesarse en un "FENOMENO" como ella, esos eran lo pensamientos que tenia Haruka en ese momento hasta que se quedo dormida.

Michiru, en cambio, pensaba en lo que había pasado, en lo que hubiera pasado, y en lo que dijo, por que ella dijo ese nombre, por que diablos hizo eso con su amiga, que "demonios pasa por mi mente" era lo que se repetía.

-Cielos, estuve a punto de… -se sonrojó solo al pensar en lo que pudo pasar-

Al día siguiente ambas apenas y se hablaban, se arreglaron, desayunaron y subieron al auto, casi la mitad del viaje estuvieron en silencio, un silencio perturbador, ninguna sabia que decir hasta que Michiru rompió el silencio.

-fue un lindo paseo verdad haruka?

-si, fue estupendo –con algo de ánimo fingido, pero no como sarcasmo-

-Gracias por llevarme a conocer la plaza, nunca había ido a ese lugar, a mis padres no les gustaba mucho salir y si salía era a puras fiestas privadas… -intenta hacer algo de conversación-

-Jeje no fue nada, cuando quieras te vuelvo a traer –su tono de voz cambio a uno mas tranquilo- y como van tus quemaduras –le da una palmadita al hombro de Michiru-

-Ouch Xx! …mugroso –pensó- jajaja con que ya recuperaste tu sentido del humor eh? –Le pega un codazo en el costado-

-Vamos es que no aguantas una broma? –Sobándose nnU-

Todo el resto del camino se la pasaron payaseando y riendo, a ambas les convenía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, tal vez por el bien de esa fuerte amistad, o tal vez por que ninguna se sentía preparada para enfrentar a la otra, en fin, las dos decidieron dejar ese tema fuera de sus vidas (al menos por ahora). Al llegar a Osaka, haruka fue primero a dejar a Michiru a su humilde hogar (Jeje si claro) y después se dirigió a la suya.

-Ya llegue –entra a la casa y tira las llaves sobre una mesa- Helios! Estas en casa?

-Haruka! Llegaste, como te fue con tu amiga –dice esta ultima palabra dibujando unas comillas con sus dedos-

-Jaja gracioso… me fue bien, no como yo esperaba, ella se divirtió mucho, creo que nunca había tenido una salida así –van hacia el cuarto y haruka se tira en la cama-

-Por cierto, hablo Hiro hace dos días

-En serio? –se levanta rápidamente por la sorpresa- y que dijo, como esta, hace mucho que no lo vemos, cuando viene a visitarnos, dime que dijo!

-Calmada hermana, solo pregunto que como estábamos, y dijo que pronto vendría a visitarnos, que lo siente por no haber estado contigo en Tokio, pero tubo un viaje de negocios, aunque le dije que de todas formas no hubieras estado con el ya que estabas bien acompañada

-Jajaja muy gracioso –dice sarcásticamente-, bueno me voy a dormir, me siento muy cansada por que maneje muchas horas.

-Esta bien, descansa hermana, yo voy a salir con unos amigos, nos vemos –sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta-

-Bueno tengo que descansar, lo bueno es que aun me queda un día libre, Jaja podré ir a despejar mi mente manejando un poco en la carretera, tengo muchas cosas que pensar –se acostó y lentamente cerro sus ojos hasta que el cansancio la venció y quedo dormida-

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde el viaje…Los rayos del sol brillaban sobre su cama desde el ventanal, ella (muy desganada por cierto) se levanta lentamente, se meta a la regadera para darse un baño de agua fría para quitarse el sueño, producido por el desvelo de la noche pasada causada por la llamada de un viejo "amigo".

Caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, dirigiéndose a su salón con la vista fija en ningún lado, solo pensaba en aquella conversación de anoche:

_**Flashback**_

_-Alo?_

_-Oye estaba apunto de llamar a la policía porque no tenia ninguna noticia de ti –con un tono de broma-_

_-vaya ya se me había olvidado lo sarcástico que eras_

_-Bueno, un "Como estas" de tu parte me hubiera caído de maravilla_

_-Lo mismo quiero decir yo "señor preocupado" –ríe-_

_-Jaja esta bien, como te ha ido en tus estudios, supe que viniste para acá y no me dijiste nada, que mala eh?_

_-es que fui de paseo con una amiga y no tuvimos tiempo de ir a mi casa. Las clases van muy bien, y he conocido a varias personas_

_-Ohh… solo espero que ninguna me saque ventaja mientras estoy lejos de ti_

_-Pues no veo que te vayan a sacar algo que tú no tienes_

_-Oye ya extrañaba tu sinceridad y tu sentido del humor_

_-No te preocupes yo también te extrañaba, pero a que se debe tu llamada_

_-Ohh! Que no puede llamar uno a sus seres queridos de vez en cuando? Te llamaba para avisarte que la próxima semana iré a visitarte_

_-Es una amenaza?? Jaja y a que se debe el honor??_

_-Pues ya te dije, iré a visitarte para que no te sientas tan sola, y aparte por que quiero hablar contigo_

_-Ohh… y de que quiere hablar conmigo joven Takeda?_

_-Takeda?... por que me llamas por mi apellido, vamos Michiru llámame simplemente Alex. Además ni creas que te diré por teléfono, es muy importante y es por eso que ira para allá…_

Esa conversación si que le había causado una gran intranquilidad, después de lo sucedido con Haruka esa noche, Michiru trataba de descifrar lo que realmente sentía por Alex, pero no lo lograba, era tan confuso, tenia un sentimiento especial por el. Además, sentía algo mas en su corazón, con Haruka sentía una tranquilidad que no podía explicar, con todo el tiempo que han pasado juntas.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas manos que taparon sus ojos.

-hola haruka –voltea a verlo-

-Pero –pone cara de sorprendida y pone sus manos detrás de su cabeza- como supiste que era yo?

-Adivine, de hecho eres muy reconocible, el viento lleva tu esencia consigo

-Vaya creo que vivir en la realeza te ha servido de mucho sirena

-Muy graciosa señorita tenoh…-haruka se sonroja por el comentario…-

-Oye cuando te vi, te noté un poco extraña, veo que estas muy pensativa, que ha pasado

-Uh?... nada solo un poco desvelada, es que anoche me dio insomnio, estoy un poco preocupada por los exámenes

-ohh… -un poco incrédula- bueno será mejor que te cuides y que descanses bien

-si, lo haré gracias –pone una sonrisa fingida lo suficientemente realista para hacer creer a Haruka que todo esta bien-

-no hay de que pero dime…-es interrumpido por una voz que se escucha desde lejos llamando a Haruka- oh no…

-oye Haruka! –llega Ukino corriendo- no creas que esto es como la preparatoria eh?, aquí no puedes estar faltando a tus clases –se calma al ver a Michiru a un lado de ella- oh disculpe! –Agacha la cabeza en forma de reverencia- soy Ukino Oda, soy amiga de Haruka

-Mucho gusto, soy Michiru Kaiou, así que tú eres la famosa Ukino

-Hey! Por que a ella le diste tu nombre tan rápido y no como a mí

-por que ella no me golpeó, bueno los dejo, tengo clase con el profesor Shinomori y es un maestro estricto, así que mejor me doy prisa

-se va caminando poquito más a prisa-

-bien gracias por interrumpirme –la ve con cara de enojo-

-Ohh… cierto tu nunca pierdes el tiempo –comienzan a caminar hacia su salón- y ya le dijiste la verdad?

-pues la verdad… si–baja su cabeza- pero no se como lo haya tomado, según ella bien, pero no se, lo importante este bien por que es muy buena amiga

-amiga?? See claro ¬¬

-Bueno, como sea, mejor vámonos al salón –entran al aula justo antes de que entrara el maestro-

El maestro empezó a dar su clase, pero como Haruka se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos, no sabia por que no podía concentrarse, lo único que estaba en su mente era la imagen se aquella sirena, aquella que sin darse cuenta había llegado a se una persona muy importante para el.

-oye Haruka, yo se que estas aquí, te veo, pero tus pensamientos están en otro lado

-Uh?? Que dices Ukino

-Que te pasaste toda la clase pensando en… mmm… ella verdad?? Iiiuuuu! se nota que realmente te ha impresionado

-vamos no me digas que estas celosa, tu sabes que tengo para todas

-Jaja –risa sarcástica- que gracioso eh? –Le pega un codazo en un costado-

-ouch!... hey donde quedo tu sentido del humor, sabes que solo bromeo, además, ella no se fijaría en mi, ella no es como yo

-si lo dices así parece que te tomas como un fenómeno, además como sabes eso, nunca sabrás si no te arriesgas

-no lo creo, mejor dejemos hablemos de otra cosa… dime como vas con tus entrenamientos, te sientes lista para la competencia de mañana??, espero que lo hagas mejor que la de principios de semestre

-pues la verdad… espero estar lista, me he preparado mucho, pero tu dime como te sientes, no estas nerviosa?

-naaa, yo se que voy a ganar, para que ponerme nervioso, además no hay de que preocuparse si le gano también al equipo varonil

-uy!, como me gusta tu modestia

-nomás eso?

-perdón? –Con cara de sorprendida 00-

-que si nomás eso te gusta de mi –se le acerca peligrosamente-

-pues… yo…-se pone toda roja y nerviosa- este…

-oh… Creo que he llegado en mal momento… es mejor que vuelva luego –da media vuelta y empieza a caminar-

Haruka se separa inmediatamente al reconocer la voz, y se levanta rápidamente para ir con ella.

-oye Michiru no es lo que tu crees, solo estaba jugando con ella

-no te preocupes, entiendo, así eres con todas las chicas vedad?

-si –contesta rápidamente Ukinu-

-Ukino! –pone cara de molesto- se divierte molestándome señorita Ukino?

-hay Haru –ríe- vamos sabes que solo juego

-No me diga que no aguanta las bromas señorita Tenoh –camina hacia Ukino- y yo que creí que soportaría mas –le guiña el ojo-

-Así es ella, solo le gusta bromear, pero no le gusta que jueguen con ella –sonríe con complicidad-

-Oigan no se les esta pasando la mano ya? –le sale una gota de sudor en la frente ¬¬U- que tal si nos vamos a comer algo a la cafetería eh?

-Solo si tú invitas –dijo Ukino-

-Que?!!!... bueno solo por que se trata de unas chicas muy lindas –les sonríe para luego ofrecerles sus brazos para que ellas los tomaran-

En la cafetería se sentaron en un lugar en la esquina para tener más espacio y más privacidad, pidieron unos refrescos…

-Bueno y que es lo que te tenia tan seria esta mañana Michiru, no creas que Haruka y yo te creeremos lo de los exámenes eh!

-Bueno la verdad es que ayer me hablo Alex por teléfono y me desvele un poco eso es todo

-Ohh.. Menos mal, yo creí que tenías un problema serio –contesta Ukino más calmada mientras que haruka solo se limita a escuchar y a beber de su refresco-

-Oh no es nada malo, de hecho me hablo para decirme que la próxima semana vendrá a visitarme

-Y ese tal Alex… es tu novio? –Haruka escupe el refresco por la impresión y Michiru solo se pone un poco colorada-

-No… no es mi novio, dijo que venia a hablar conmigo y a hacer otras cosas

-Ohh –n.n- entonces pronto lo serán?

-Bueno creo que se nos esta haciendo tarde –interrumpe Haruka- tenemos que ir con el entrenador Konnan no recuerdas Ukino?

-Ahh si! Ya recuerdo, bueno Michiru nosotras nos tenemos que ir, mañana tenemos competencia y hay que ir a una platica que el coach nos tiene preparada… solo espero que no sea tan aburrida Jeje –sonríe-

-Ah ok no hay problema, nos vemos mañana –se levanta de su asiento- suerte en su competencia, iré a verlos si me es posible –empieza a caminar y se va-

-Mmm… ya se fue…

-Con que no quieres escuchar su respuesta verdad?... te da miedo saber que ella quiere a otra persona eh?

-Si… Jaja –sonríe- aunque la verdad tarde o temprano saldrá a flote, bueno vámonos, el entrenador nos espera…

-Recuerden muchachos, el deporte es solo un aspecto de la vida, no dejen que su mundo gire alrededor de el, hay que tener prioridades, como la escuela, la familia, el trabajo, el hecho de que ustedes jueguen un deporte solo les ayudara a tener algo de disciplina, a saber que para obtener un triunfo se tiene que trabajar duro, que los sacrificios que uno haga en su vida le serán recompensados…

Mientras el entrenador decía todas estas cosas haruka (como siempre) estaba distraído platicando con Ukino en voz baja para que no lo reprendieran.

-Todos los días hay que escuchar lo mismo? –Pregunta una muy aburrida haruka-

-Si Jeje… al menos la semana antes y después de la competencia, pero es entretenido… no le prestaras mucha atención, pero te apuesto que de tantas veces que repite lo mismo ya te lo aprendiste

-Oye… es cierto, es como un mensaje subliminal, pero con una flecha diciendo "oye haz lo que yo te digo!" –Ríen en voz baja-

-Si jajaja tienes razón

-Señorita Ukino –interrumpe el entrenador- solo espero no estarla aburriendo con mi platica, la cual debería estar escuchando para que así pudieras ganar la competencia que te corresponde

-Si señor –voltea ver molesta a haruka mientras esta le sonríe con una señal de amor y paz- mugrosa…-pensó-

Al salir de la platica, haruka y Ukino estaban platicando sobre lo que había pasado en la platica… de hecho haruka se estaba burlando de Ukino cuando…

-Haruka Tenoh… -se escucha una voz a su espalda-

-quien está ahí –responde alarmada volteándose rápidamente para ver de donde proviene esa voz-

-Solo soy yo hermanita…


	6. Chapter 6 Sorpresas

Por si no les habia comentado, las palabras que estan entre comillas "." muestran lo que piensan los personajes...

El rostro de Haruka palidecio, de hecho, desde el punto de vista de Ukino, haruka estaba mas blanca que el papel, volteo a ver al muchacho bastante bien parecido, ojos azules, pelo negro, piel morena, mas bien bronceada… seria el tipo perfecto de cualquier chica, pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue lo que acaba de escuchar…

-Hermano??... –voltea hacia Haruka- no me digas que el es…

-El es mi Hermano… -dice con un tono de voz un poco sombria-

-Soy Hiro, mucho gusto –toma la mano de Ukino y le deposita un beso- que suerte tienes Haruka de tener una novia tan bonita como esta

-Eh?... yo este –se sonroja- yo no soy su novia

-Ukino es solo una amiga… -se acerca amenazadoramente a Hiro y este tambien se acerca a haruka… ambos tinen un semblante serio y algo perturbador- Hiro…

-Haruka…

-Estoy… muy feliz de que hayas vuelto hermano –corre a abrazarlo y unas lagrimas empiezan a salirse- te habia extrañado mucho

-Yo tambien te extrañe mucho hermana

Ukino solo se quedo sorprendida, por un momento penso que iba a presenciar una pelea entre hermanos, y al contrario se encontraba en un momento realmente enternecedor, tanto así que desconocia a su propia amiga, ella siempre mantenia una barrera sentimental pera que no la creyeran debil, pero ahora estaba sumisa, parecia realmente una niña (literalmente… :s), es la segunda vez que Ukino veia llorar a Haruka, era algo tan raro…

-Ukino el es el hermano del que te habia hablado hace mucho

-Ohh… ya lo recuerdo jeje nn

-Bueno Haruka que dices si nos vamos platicando mientras caminamos a casa, muero de ganas por ver a Helios

-Lo siento hermano, es que Ukino y yo no regresaremos a casa, nos quedaremos en el departamento, lo que pasa es que mañana tendremos una competencia

-mmm… esta bien, bueno ya me voy… nos vemos luego Harukita! –se va-

-Bueno Ukino… ahora vámonos al departamento –sonríe- tenemos que descanzar

Se dirigen al departamento y estando allá preparan todas sus cosas para lo que iba a ser la competencia

-Bien, ya esta todo listo jeje, ahora que hacemos?

-Pues cenar seria una buena opcion

van hacia el comedor donde estaba ya lista la cena y empiezan a comer

-Y… dime Ukino… no tienes algun pretendiente por ahí del que no me hayas hablado?

-Ehh?... pero que tonterias dices Haruka!!

-umm?... entonces por que te pusiste tan nerviosa de repente Ukino –sonríe picaramente mientras se le acerca-

-eh?... "dices que porque estoy nerviosa?... que no te das cuenta que en verdad me gustas?... y lo unico que tu haces es coquetear con cuanta chica se te pone en frente"… este yo…

-ya vez!... entonces si hay alguien…

-mmm… -sonríe- talvez… ohh! Si!... no te habia dicho?... tu querida noviecilla estara mañana en la competencia

-Que!?... –Pone cara de miedo- no… noviecilla?... no!

-Que pasa Haruka, no me digas que aun le tienes miedo, mira que a mi me diste entender que te gustaba… te pones tan nerviosa al verla

-Que no te acuerdas de lo que sucedió?

---------------Flash Back-------------------

Era una tarde como cualquiera, Haruka habia salido a pasear un rato a pensar y concentrarse ya que al día siguiente iba a competir por el campeonato nacional… en el camino se encontro a una muchacha tirada en el piso

-Hey niña!... -la toma y la recuesta en sus piernas y le da unas pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas-… responde!...

-Este yo… -dice la muchacha en un tono casi inaudible, levanta sus brazos como para abrazar a alguien-

-Que es lo que pasa! –empieza a desesperarse- alguien que me ayude!

-yo… -la toma por el cuello y se le acerca como si le quisiera decir algo al oido-

-dime que te pa… -es interrumpida ya que la jovencita le dio un beso en los labios-

-gracias… chicas! Ya pueden salir!! –le guiña el ojo, se levanta y se va-

y de ahí salen como 20 muchachas de entre los arbustos con una camara de fotografiar cada una, acto que hace que a haruka le salga una gran gota de la cabeza…

-----fin del flash back------

-Hay Haruka no me digas que es todo lo que paso… ese no es motivo para tener miedo…

-Eso mismo pensaba yo hasta que empezó a acosarme y subir quien sabe cuantas fotos de ese momento al Internet…

-ohhh… y temes verla por que tienes miedo de que esta vez las fotos sean realmente comprometedoras?

-si… -mira el reloj- vaya mira la hora que es!... sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir

Al día siguiente, se encontraba Haruka caminando felizmente por la calle, aun era temprano para su competencia, cuando miro a una joven tirada en el suelo, sonrio al reconocer familiar la situación, se agacho para susurrarle algo al oido

-Pero que chica tan rara, pero esta vez no me engañaras… y dime… como te llamas?

La muchacha se levanta sonriendo por la situación, se le acerca y hace una reverencia en muestra de respeto.

-mi nombre es Hotaru Tomoe… mucho gusto Haruka

-Bueno, me acabas de ahorrar la presentación, y por que una chica tan linda como tu se pasa su tiempo tirada en el piso eh?

-Bueno es que –se sonroja- pues…

-Vamos dime –sonríe al notar el efecto que ella causa en las chicas- no me tengas miedo –se le acerca-

-emm… por nada en especial –empieza a alejarse-

-ohh… "pero que chica tan rara…." Oye! Quieres venir a desayunar algo conmigo?, ya que no tienes nada bueno –remarcando la ultima palabra- que hacer

-te crees muy gracioso eh?... bueno me convenciste –sonríe- andando

Haruka salio con Hotaru a desayunar algo al lugar donde habian designado que seria el comedor para los participantes de la competencia, se sirvieron de comer y se sentaron a conversar un poco antes de pasar a donde es el area de competencias

-y dime Hotaru… por que siempre te tiras al suelo para llamar mi atención?

-Es que me han dicho que tu te preocupas mucho por las demas personas, y eso me agrada, por eso me tiro, quiero conocerte y no sabia como llamar tu atención

-uh? –Haruka se sonroja al escuchar tal declaracion-… emm pues hay otras formas de hacerlo, aunque no las ocupabas, por que no simplemente me hablas

en eso llega Ukino y al alcanzar a escuchar lo ultimo que dijo haruka se limito a hacer una tos falsa…

-vaya vaya… Haruka Tenoh coqueteando con otras chicas?... eso si que es algo nuevo

-bah!... Ukino ella es Hotaru, Hotaru ella es Ukino… -ambas hacen una reverencia en señal de respeto-

-Bueno Haruka –dice Hotaru levantandose de su asiento- ya me tengo que ir, de seguro que el entrenador Himura me ha de estar buscando, fue un placer hablar contigo –se va caminando y antes de salir hace un ademan de despedida con la mano-

-creo que nosotras deberiamos hacer lo mismo

-te refieres a tirarnos en el piso?

-no tonta!!! –dice eso con una gran gota en la cabeza- me refiero a ir con el entrenador, de seguro anda molesto por que no me he parado ahí hace ya tres horas

-hay… no me grites, ya sabia que a eso t referias…

Llegaron con el entrenador, el cual las mando inmediatamente a ponerse su uniforme, no sin antes darles un pequeño sermón acerca de la responsabilidad

-Señorita Tenoh, señorita Oda, les recuerdo que en esta competencia se jugara la calificación a los juegos nacionales, y la escuela cuenta con ustedes

-si señor –dicen las dos al unísono antes de irse a cambiar-

Las carreras comenzaron, Haruka se preparaba para empezar la carrera, se situó en su carril, el juez dio la señal de salida y empezaron a correr, Haruka obtuvo la delantera desde un principio y llego a la meta con una ventaja de 10 metros de la que gano el segundo lugar. En si Haruka gano oro en las pruebas de 100 y 200 metros planos. Por su parte, Ukino también gano la prueba de los 400 metros planos y 100 metros con vallas; y la escuela también se llevo el oro en relevos 4 x 100 y 4 x 400 metros…

Al terminar la competencia, Haruka y Ukino se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Helios y Hiro.

-Genial Haruka… yo sabia que ganaria…

-Felicidades Haruka –se apresura a decir Hiro- sabia que lo lograrias…

-Gracias Hiro

-Pues aprovechando esta pequeña reunion, quisiera presentarles a una linda señorita que me cautivo mucho tiempo atrás

-Te la trajiste de Tokio? –dice Ukino sorprendida-

-Entonces si te ha de interesar –dijo Haruka sonriendo picaramente-

-si, creo que es la mujer de mi vida… -voltea hacia atrás- ven acercate…

Los ojos de Haruka se estrecharon, por un momento sintio que su respiración se le iba y que su corazon habia dejado de latir por la chica a la que estaba viendo…

-Haruka, Ukino, Helios... ella es Michiru, mi prometida...


	7. Chapter 7 Desilucion

Hola chicos!! Jeje he decidido subir al fin otro capitulo de esta historia… espero que me perdonen la ausencia… es que carecia de inspiración, pero creo que ya se me paso… eso espero :S… jeje bueno por lo pronto disfruten de este cap. Hasta la vista nn…

Capitulo 7: desilusion…

-Haruka, Ukino, Helios… ella es Michiru, mi primetida…

-Michiru… -solo eso puede ser dicho en ese momento…-

-pro... prometida?... wow! Felicidades.. supongo… -dice Ukino aun confundida por la reciente noticia-

-En serio estas comprometida con el? –pregunto Helios- vaya Hiro, en verdad tienes suerte, esta muchacha esta muy bonita!

-Y… tu que piensas Haruka?... no piensas felicitarme?

-Felicidades… -dice en un tono casi inaudible y se va sin despedirse-

-Pero que le pasara a haruka… se oía un poco perturbada… -preguntó Helios- ire a ver que pasa

-No... yo ire a ver que tiene

-Michiru… estoy segura de que ella se marchó a su departamento… sera mejor que yo vaya, con su permiso –dijo Ukino empezando a caminar-

-Haruka…

Haruka manejó lo mas rapido que su carro era capaz de correr, dirigiendose a un lugar especial que le daba tranquilidad… "por qué" se preguntaba ella… no podia creer que Michiru, su Michiru se fuera a casar con su hermano, que podia hacer ante tal situación, no cabia duda de que amaba a Michiru, pero… y si ella no le amaba?, y si amaba a hiro?, por algo decidio comprometerse con el… o no?... tenia que enfrentarla algun día para poder obtener respuesta a todas sus preguntas… oh… por que no simplemente lo dejaba así?... no es que una platica cambiara un compromiso.. o si?...bah! No sabia que pensar, la cabeza le daba vueltas, paro de repente en un lugar donde habia un lago artificial, se sento en una banquita cerca tomando su rostro con sus manos llorando amargamente… como si en toda su vida no lo hubiera hecho…

-Me siento mal… -dijo débilmente entre sollozos…- pero… yo sabia que algun día pasaria… pero aun así me duele…

-haruka… -dijo una voz familiar tras de ella- que te sucede…

haruka se exaltó, nunca imagino que alguien pudiera estar ahí, penso que podria estar sola tratando de tranquilizarse…

-no me sucede nada… -dijo tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas- y tu que haces aquí Hotaru…

-nada en especial… me gusta estar aquí… es relajante, es como si este paisaje se llevara todos mis miedos y todo mi dolor y me diera paz…

-vaya… así que tambien vienes aquí a tranquilizarte verdad?... y que es lo que te acongoja?

-ahorita no me sucede nada… solo vine a pasear, y tu Haruka… que tienes, jamas me imagine verte llorar de esa manera, dime quien te ha lastimado así…

-bah!... no te preocupes estoy bien…

-bien, si no quieres hablar, almenos deja que te acompañe jeje es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte la invitada a comer…

-pero si la comida no costo nada… -dice algo extrañada-

-lo se, pero de no haber sido por ti hubiera desayunado sola…

Michiru estaba en su cuarto contemplando el anillo de compromiso que tenia en el dedo… sonrio al recordad que ese siempre habia sido su sueño… casarse con la persona amada, mas aun así se sentia rara, no es que no quisiera a Hiro… Alex… como sea… el era un gran chico y era el hombre perfecto que su padre le habia designado como compañero, no es que no le hiciera feliz la idea, es solo que se sentia vacia, como si el hecho de estar comprometida estubiera en un segundo plano para ella al tener otras preocupaciones y sentimientos en su corazon… se sentia rara… frente a todos esbozaba una gran sonrisa, pero por dentro se sentia vacia, seca, habia algo que le faltaba, y no estaba segura de que…

escucho el sonido de la puerta y se dirigio a abrirla, y sonrió al ver a hiro con un gran ramo de rosas..

-Hola preciosa… que dices si vamos a cenar…?

-Cenar…?, pero si son las tres de la tarde… no me digas que te afecto el horario –sonríe maliciosamente-

-bueno, bueno… vayamos a comer un helado

-esta bien –toma del brazo a hiro y se van-

Se dirigieron a una heladeria bastante familiar para Michiru, era la misma a la que haruka la habia llebado cuando le dijo su nombre, Michiru bajo la cabeza un poco triste… "que pasa conmigo"… se preguntaba. Hiro la encamino hacia una mesa y se sentaron ahí… uno frente al otro, pidieron helados y comenzaron a conversar.

Haruka, para agradecer a Hotaru el gesto de acompañarla, la invito a tomar helados y… por coincidencia o azares del destino, la llevo a la misma heladeria donde se encontraban Michiru y Hiro. Haruka y Hotaru se sentaron al otro extremo sin ser notados por la otra pareja… (jajaja que situación tan graciosa) y tambien se pusieron a conversar mientras comian helado…

Cuando salieron Haruka vio lo que nunca creyó ver en su vida… era Hiro… tomando a Michiru por la cintura y dándole un beso intenso en los labios, Haruka no supo como reaccionar y solo se limito a correr, pero Ukino la detuvo antes de que se alejara mucho tomándola del brazo…

-Haruka espera… no puedes seguir huyendo así, tienes que enfrentarlos…

-no puedo… -dijo en un tono casi inaudible- no quiero…

-no te des por vencido… nunca lo haz hecho… vamos haruka…

-Por que haces esto… si todo lo que quieres es que yo voltee a verte, por que quieres que vaya con ella, si lo que realmente deseas es que me quede contigo… -al decir esto, se solto bruscamente y se fue caminando dejando a una anonadada Ukino-

-Eres una tonta… -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba de ahí- ni todo el esfuerzo que hice para encontrarlo…

Varios dias pasaron, y tanto Haruka como Michiru evitaban verse, una por no seguirse torturando viendo a su amor imposible y otra por no moverle mas a la confusion que sentian… mas sin embargo como el destino lo marcaba… o como decidi hacerlo yo como autora, ambos fueron al campeonato nacional, una por atletismo y la otra por natacion. Afortunadamente, como ellas creian, no les habia tocado la misma habitación, y habian quedado a tres pisos de separacion…

-oye Hotaru… que bueno que pasaste al nacional, así no estare sola –le dice sonriendo-

-gracias, y a ti tambien felicidades, pero… y Ukino… no paso?

-si pero… -se puso nerviosa, no queria dar explicaciones de lo sucedido, después de decirle eso a Ukino, habian dejado de hablarse… fue muy dura si, pero jamas le pediria perdon… no, su orgullo estaba primero…- a ella le toco en piso diferente jijiji –risa nerviosa-

-ohh ok jaja

mientras tanto, a Ukino la habian acomodado en el cuarto con Michiru, y eso era bueno, ya que estaba decidida a reunir a esos dos… por que lo hacia?... ni ella lo entendia, lo unico que queria era ver feliz a Haruka, y aunque no lo admitiera, estaba muriendose por dentro… es que haruka siempre habia ser tan orgullosa?... sonrio al notar que eso era correcto… ella era así y era imposible que pudieran cambiarla…

-no me digas que tantas horas de viaje te volvieron loca Ukino?... –pregunto Michiru con una sonrisa-

-Solo recordaba un chiste que me contaron… bueno bueno… tu eres novata verdad?... entonces tendras que quedarte aquí esta noche mientras yo me voy a divertir jaja al fin y al cabo mañana yo no compito –le dice sonriendo y formando una V de victoria con sus dedos-

-bueno que mas da… no pensaba salir –sonríe-

-entonces adios – sale rapidamente cerrando la puerta tras de si-

-creo que ha de tener prisa… bueno… yo si compito mañana así que ire a dormir…

Mientras en la habitación de Haruka se encontraban ella y Hotaru alistandose para salir

-oye Haruka… me dijo Ukino que pasaras por ella a su habitación por que tambien queria ir con nosotras

-bien… entonces… voy por ella y ahorita regreso sale? –salio de la habitación dirigiendose al cuarto de Ukino-

en el camino, Ukino casi muere al colgarse del barandal para que Haruka no la viera… el plan que tenia era que Haruka fuera a su habitación y se encontrara con Michiru y hablaran y arreglaran sus cosas, para que así las dos pudieran estar tranquilas. Cuando Haruka se perdio de vista, Ukino subio al piso de nuevo y se apresuro a ir al cuarto donde se encontraba Hotaru, toco una vez y esta salio confundida…

-No se supone que Haruka iría por ti? –dijo cruzandose de brazos-

-si lo se, pero ella tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, así que nosotras dos iremos a divertirnos a lo grande!!

-hurra… -no muy emocionada… al parecer…- vamos pues

Haruka llego a su destino, toco la puerta y nadie salio, toco de nuevo y no hubo respuesta, así que se decidio a entrar. La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, avanso lentamente para ver si advertia una señal de vida en el cuarto… su atención se dirigio al baño, que tenia la luz prendida… "ha de estar bañandose…" penso y posteriormente se acomodo en la cama para esperarla ahí. Al poco rato, la ducha dejo de oirse, y salio Michiru envuelta en una toalla, ella se sorprendio al ver un bulto en la cama… "de seguro Ukino volvio temprano…" penso, se acerco y movio ligeramente su hombro para despertarle

-ukino… despierta… mejor ponte tu pijama para que duermas a gusto…

-uh?... que!! –grito al notar con quien estaba y en que estado se encontraba- lo siento Michiru!!!

-Haruka!!!... pero que haces aquí…-dijo tapandose el cuerpo con una cobija-

-mejor vete a cambiar… -con una gota en la cabeza-

-creo que es buena idea –se va rapidamente al baño-

-has visto a Ukino?

-no –sale del baño con su bata para dormir- ella se fue de fiesta…

-ohh ok –sonríe- entonces me voy para que puedas dormir –da media vuelta y comienza a caminar-

-haruka espera!... creo que debemos hablar… -va hacia ella, la toma de la mano-

-yo… te felicito por tu compromiso, aunque este muriendo por dentro… yo solo quiero tu felicidad…

-Haruka… -hablo viendo a un horizonte inexistente- yo en serio quiero mucho a tu hermano y estoy feliz de comprometerme con el, tienes que entenderme y apoyarme Haruka…

-no te creo! –Michiru volteo a verlo extrañada por lo que acaba de decir-… mirame y dime que no sientes nada por mi… - se acerco peligrosamente a ella… tenia que comprobarlo… tenia que saber si ella le correspondia, y eso seria ahorita…-

-haruka… yo te quiero… pero no creo que sea correcto… -unas lagrimas empezaron a rodar por su mejilla-… no lo es

-correcto?... a que te refieres con eso? Lo dices por que soy mujer?, es eso? –la toma por los hombros- dime por favor

-sabes, que no me importa eso…

-entonces dime –se le acerca mas quedando a solo centímetros de la cara de Michiru-

-haruka yo te a… -es interrumpida por un beso de haruka, sintiendo muchas emociones que no conocia, se sintio volar, se sintio fuerte y debil al mismo tiempo… abrazo a haruka por el cuello y esta la atrajo hacia si por la cintura… ahora no importaba nada… ni sus padres… ni nadie… solo ellas dos en ese momento…


	8. Chapter 8 Declaraciones

Por fin terminaron el beso cuando el oxigeno empezó a hacerles falta, haruka aprovecho la oportunidad para empezar a besarle el cuello, michiru solo la abrazo y se concentro en sentirla, disfrutarla. Haruka empezó a acariciarla, a remover la bata que tenia puesta…

-Haruka yo…

-no digas nada… -le dio un tierno beso en los labios- si no estas segura no hare nada…

-es que –michiru la estrecho mas- si quiero pero no se si sea correcto…tengo miedo

-no te preocupes –sonrio pícaramente- también es mi primera vez

Michiru se sonrojo y también le sonrió, entonces fue ella la que tomo iniciativa y empezó a desabotonar la blusa de la rubia mientras besaba y mordía sus orejas. Haruka sorprendida por las acciones de Michiru no tuvo oportunidad de hacer algo antes de que su blusa quedara tirada en el piso. Michiru abrazo a haruka y le dedico una sonrisa antes de quitarle el sujetador para dejar descubierta la parte superior de Haruka…

Mientras tanto en el lobby del hotel…

-Que buena idea la tuya Alex de venir a apoyar a Michiru en su competencia –la mama de Michiru y Alex entraron al hotel en busca de Michiru-

-Lo se, creame que nada animara mas a su hija que vernos aquí –se detiene en el elevador a ver a Ukino y a Hotaru que salian de este- oigan! Ustedes!...aahhh…Ukino!...-saluda al ver que ukino voltea-

-Pero que haces aquí Alex –pregunta asombrada y con un ligero sudor de nerviosismo-

-Vine a ver a Michiru, quiero desearle suerte, en que habitación se encuentra?

-aahh..bueno…yo….estee…-apenas y podía articular, no había un peor momento para la llegada de Alex que este, no quería que nadie interrumpiera la platica que tenían Haruka y Michiru, pero no sabia que hacer-

-Michiru salió, no podía estar tranquila en el cuarto asi que salió a dar un paseo –contesto Hotaru con calma-

-si eso –acaba de irse hace como 10 min-

-mmm…bueno, entonces buscare a mi hermanita para desearle la mejor de las suertes

-haruka salió también, pero ella salió con los chicos del equipo jijiji –risita de nerviosismo- ya sabes como es Haruka

Alex se rasco la cabeza confundido, le parecía muy extraño las reacciones que tenia Ukino, asi que decidió deshacerse de ellas e investigar por su cuenta.

-bueno señoritas ya no las molestare, me retirare y mañana vere a mi prometida –sonrio e invito a la mama de Michiru a acompañarlo al coche e inmediatamente arranco-

-estuvo cerca –dijo Ukino-

-Mas que cerca –contesto Hotaru- ahora vámonos a pasear, la noche es joven xD

Cuando estas se fueron, entro Alex por otra de las puertas y se dirigió a recepción, pregunto el numero de habitación en la que se encontraba Michiru Kaioh y se la dieron, posteriormente fue en busca, algo no andaba bien, estaba seguro de que Ukino quería ocultar algo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Michiru…

Las dos jóvenes estaban acostadas en la cama entregándose la una a la otra mientras se declaraban su amor, sin temor a ser escuchadas desde las afueras de la habitación, cuando de repente la puerta sono. Michiru del susto avento a Haruka quien se encontraba sobre ella, tomo su bata y fue a la puerta.

-quien es? –pregunto-

-Mi amor, soy yo Alex quiero verte, abre la puerta

Michiru tomo el pomo de la puerta y dudo por un segundo, se le había olvidado que haruka estaba ahí, giro la chapa y al ultimo minuto recordó e intento cerrarla, pero era tarde, Alex empujo la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que Michiru la cerrase y se escabullo adentro.

-Acaso no querías abrirme mi amor? –se le acerco para besarla, pero Michiru rechazo el beso volteando la cara- que sucede Michiru? no vas a invitarme a sentarme?

Dejo a michiru atrás y camino hacia donde estaba la cama, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Haruca acostada en la cama desnuda (bueno con la cobija cubriéndole, pero era mas que notorio que estaba desnuda) haruka se incorporo y comenzó a vestirse

-Que es esto? –dice sintiendo como la cólera subia hasta su cabeza-

-Alex…yo…-michiru no podía articular palabra alguna, era una situación realmente incomoda para ella-

-Michiru y yo nos amamos Hiro –lo encaro una vez ya vestida- dile michiru dile la verdad

-Michiru, esto no puede ser, me has traicionado, has traicionado a tu familia, los has deshonrado a todos todo por esto? –señala a haruka- asi agradeces todo lo que tu familia te ha dado? –volviendote rara como ella?

-Alex yo…

-Nada de Alex, le llamare a tu padre a ver que opina el de esto, y tu Haruka…no te metas en nuestra relación, solo has venido aquí para arruinar mi vida, vaya hermana que tengo

-No te metas con Michiru y a mi no me hables asi!! Ni su familia ni nadie tiene derecho a decidir lo que hara o no con su vida, ella es libre de elegir, no te permitiré que…

-Tu y cuantos mas?, eres solo una mujer, que puedes hacerme!!, por mas que intentes ser un hombre jamás lo seras

-Callate!!! –le propina un golpe en la mandivula, lo que hace que Alex se caiga-

-Haruka basta! –dijo Michiru- no es necesario recurrir a la violencia

-No voy a permitir que este gusano te pisotee Michiru, ni el ni nadie…

-que pasa aquí –se escucha una ronca voz extremadamente familiar para ambas-

Haruka voltea hacia atrás al reconocer esa voz, se queda atónita…al grado de casi desfallecer de la sorpresa, han pasado 8 años y medio desde la ultima vez que lo vio y aun recuerda esa voz…

-Padre…-susurra michiru casi inaudiblemente-

-que…que has dicho??? –no puede creerlo, su padrastro…la persona que los hizo sufrir en su niñez es el padre de Michiru…

-Si Haruka…soy su padre –se le acerca hasta quedar a medio metro de distancia- Que le has hecho a Hiro?

-Lo he golpeado por que…-no termina la frase cuando recibe una bofetada-

-Por que?...-pregunta haruka- que sucede, no lo entiendo…

-si haruka –Hiro se incorpora del suelo- el es el padre de Michiru, mi prometida

-No Alex…Hiro…o como te llames –intervino Michiru- no soy prometida de nadie, no quiero hablar sobre el asunto hasta haber terminado mis competencias, por favor padre, Alex, hagan el favor de salir de aquí, por que Haruka y yo dormiremos

Haruka sonrio internamente por como había hablado Michiru, esa decisión, ese fuego que ella había visto por fin salía, supuso por las caras de los demás que jamás se había atrevido a tal actitud, pero eso iba a cambiar, michiru es una mujer fuerte que no debe sucumbir ante los demás.

-Esta bien hija descanza –salio de la habitación no sin antes fulminar a Haruka con una fría mirada-

-Luego hablamos Michiru –dijo Alex antes de Salir-

Posteriormente Michiru cerro la puerta y suspiro aliviada de que no hubiera pasado un problema mayor, volteo a ver a Haruka i le sonrio, fue y la abrazo fuertemente…

-Te amo Haruka, me has dado la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarme a ellos

-La fuerza tu la tienes Michiru –le deposito un beso en los labios-

Se acostaron a dormir una al lado de la otra, abrazadas, descanzando al lado de la mujer que amaban, sin importarles los demás, solo ellas en ese momento.

En el estacionamiento del hotel se encontraban dos hombres con miradas sombrias, caminando hacia un carro color negro…

-No puedo creer que Haruka arruinara mi matrimonio

-Vamos hijo no te preocupes, esto no se quedara asi, tu te quedaras con Michiru, no permitiré que esa adefesio te quite la felicidad- abre el carro y se introduce en el-

-supongo que la fortuna que tu esposa heredo a Michiru no tiene nada que ver verdad –sonrie metiéndose también en el carro-

-Por supuesto que si, mi suegro puso a Michiru como heredera única de toda su fortuna, y creeme Alex, es muchísima, solo asi acepte tu compromiso con ella

-Es por eso que nos hiciste conocernos cuando eramos niños?

Flash back

Estaba una pareja sentados en una banca del parque contemplando a su linda niña de 11 años que pasaba a su pequeña perra french blanca.

-segura que eso dijo tu padre? –pregunto el hombre a su mujer-

-si, como haremos para salir beneficiarios?

De repente voltearon buscando a su hija y al no verla entraron en pánico, fueron a buscarla, después de un rato la encontraron llorando a la orilla de el lago.

-que te sucede Michiru? –pregunto su madre con ternura-

-mi perrita se me perdió –decia la niña entre sollozos-

-no te preocupes hija, mira ahí esta tu perrita, la esta trayendo este apuesto muchachito –sonrie con malicia-

-gracias por traer mi perrita, como te llamas?

-yo…-el niño volteo a ver al padre de Michiru- mi nombre es Alex

Fin del Flash

-la verdad si hijo, a mi se me ocurrió –sonríe- acaso no estas feliz

-si, tenemos que quitar a Haruka del camino, no te da pendiente por que es tu hija?

-No, ni tu ni ella son mios ya lo olvidaste? Por el único que respondería es por Helios

-Bueno vayamos con tu esposa, mañana arreglaremos esto

Prende el carro y lo arranca en dirección al hotel donde se hallaban hospedados.

Haruka estaba despierta, le era imposible dormir, miro el reloj que estaba a un lado de la cama las 3:00 am, no podía creer que Michiru fuera hija de su padrastro, del hombre que lastimo tanto a su mama y que le hizo tanto daño a su familia, lo mas raro es que hacia Hiro con el. Y por que se había cambiado el nombre, esto ultimo era lo que menos importaba, como podía Hiro estar de lado de ese sujeto. Tenia muchas preguntas que hacer y quería respuestas, pero por lo pronto su competencia estaba primero, asi beso la frente de Michiru y cerro los ojos para descansar el poco tiempo que le quedaba.


End file.
